


Reunion

by StarbucksSue



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tarlan for Fandom-Stocking 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Written for Tarlan for Fandom-Stocking 2013

With his heart heavy with grief for his friend Mick made his way back to his apartment. Josef was his oldest friend, the one person he knew he could always turn to, and it pained his heart to think that the old vampire was gone. It shouldn’t have happened, Josef should always be around and Mick just couldn’t grasp the magnitude of the loss, of the emptiness he was feeling for the man he’d been secretly in love with for so long.

He stepped out of the elevator, feet dragging with a weariness he knew he wasn’t really feeling, and stopped, astounded to see Josef there in front of him, whole and healthy. He shook his head in denial even as he stepped forward, reaching out and feeling himself being pulled into strong, comforting arms. He buried his head in Josef’s shoulder as a few tears escaped which couldn’t be denied.

“Hey, hey, I’m okay, I’m fine.” Josef tried to reassure him.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Mick finally raised his head to look straight at Josef, knowing that his feelings were all over his face.

“Mick?” Josef just looked at him, reading everything Mick was feeling and Mick had to look away.

“No, no. Come here.” Josef reached up and gently caressed the side of Mick’s face, drawing him in to press his lips lightly against Mick’s before pulling away and staring deeply into his eyes. “You’ve got me Mick, for now and for always.”


End file.
